


Safe in Your Arms

by shieldmyheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, Until Dawn - Freeform, the avengers play video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you closed your eyes, all you could see were the dangerously creepy creatures that lurked in the virtual woods ripping apart your flesh.</p><p>With a racing heart, you grabbed your favorite pillow and headed out the door in a search for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a request I received on my tumblr for the avengers & reader to play 'Until Dawn'. As I have never played the game myself, I do hope my description of it does the game justice. Enjoy!

The Tower was unusually quiet when you returned from the store, something that rarely happened when there were several superheroes sharing the same space. You dropped off your bags in your room before searching the residence for everyone else. Each bedroom you visited was empty and even the lab was void of it’s usual inhabitants. 

You were beginning to think Tony and Clint had set up one of their elaborate pranks again when a series of yelps and moans sounded from the floor below. You hurried down the winding staircase, anxious to find the cause of the noise, to find the living room occupied by the team who were sat around the TV.

“What’s going on?”

Your sudden appearance behind the couch set off another round of shouts. You stifled a laugh behind your hand when the bowl of popcorn in Bucky’s lap went flying into the air, covering him, Steve, and Wanda in buttery kernels. Sam and Nat shared an amused look while Clint scrambled to pick up the game controller he had dropped in his surprise.

“I’m _this_ close to having an actual heart attack,” Tony said from his seat, one hand clutching his chest.

“Sorry,” you offered sheepishly, rounding the couch and sliding onto Bucky’s lap, now popcorn free. “What are you playing?”

“ _Until Dawn_ ,” he replied, wrapping an arm around your waist.

Your silence marked your ignorance on the subject but Wanda offered you an explanation after she finished cleaning up the rogue popcorn. “It’s a horror game about a group of friends who get attacked while on a camping trip.”

“And your goal is to survive the night or be eaten by the mysterious man-eating creatures in the woods,” added Clint who had already restarted the game.

“Sounds delightful,” you muttered as the rest of the team became enthralled with the screen once more.

It didn’t take you long, however, to realize the appeal of the game and why they had all gathered to watch and play together. The life-like graphics made you feel as if you were actually part of the story while the plot and dialogue grabbed your attention. Soon you were adding your opinion to the mix of options to take in-game and even took a turn guiding the main character through the events of the night. 

When yawns began to pervade the air, it was time to save the game for another day. Bucky took your hand in his and guided you towards the elevator which took you up to your floor. You parted ways and you went to your room where you readied yourself for bed. 

However, when you finally got under the sheets, you couldn’t stop thinking about the game. When you closed your eyes, all you could see were the dangerously creepy creatures that lurked in the virtual woods ripping apart your flesh. 

With a racing heart, you grabbed your favorite pillow and headed out the door in a search for comfort. Half way to your destination, Bucky’s door opened and he rushed into the hall headed in your direction.

Once he spotted you, a nervous grin spread across his face. “Can’t sleep?”

You took a step closer, hugging your pillow to your chest. “Nope. You?”

He shook his head, closing the gap between you and pulling you into his arms. You snuggled into his embrace, thankful for such a caring boyfriend. 

“Your room or mine?” 

“Yours,” you mumbled into his chest.

Back in Bucky’s room, under the safety of his blankets and bionic arm, you were finally able to find some relief. As sleep began to take its hold on you, one last thought came to mind that you needed to share.

“I’m never playing that game ever again.”

Despite the yawn that came first, Bucky’s voice was full of resolve when he responded.

“Same.”


End file.
